


Day Fourteen: 69

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been wanting to try this for a while. It's weird trying to have sex around hunts and driving, but they make it work. Usually it's blow jobs and hand jobs passed back and forth, but now it's about coming at the same time that Sam's worried about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Fourteen: 69

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

They've been wanting to try this for a while. It's weird trying to have sex around hunts and driving, but they make it work. Usually it's quick blow jobs and hand jobs passed back and forth, but now it's about coming at the same time that Sam's worried about.

It's a shitty motel and the sheets are making Sam's skin itch, but Dean's sucking his cock like a champ, like he's done it a million times before even though it's just the first.

Sam's holding the weight of Dean's cock in his mouth, the smooth skin throbbing on his tongue as he flicks it against the crown.

He suckles on the head until he can taste pre-come. He licks it out of the slit, and Dean's breath is the only thing he can feel waist down.

"Dean," he pulls off to say his brothers name, and Dean starts bobbing his head again.

Sam sucks Dean's dick back into his mouth, his tongue over teeth to make it good, his throat fluttering as he gags, but he takes Dean down all the way.

Dean moans, screams, his release as he shoots down Sam's throat.

The vibrations from Dean's mouth make the warmth in his gut overflow and he comes in Dean's mouth.

They both pant, coming against the other's throats because they can't keep their mouths on each other any longer.

Sam feels like this is a new sort of intimacy between them, and he comes harder, his thighs shaking, barely holding himself up.

Dean taps him and he flips around, rides through the rest of his orgasm with Dean stroking them both in one hand.

Sam grunts as he finishes off, slumping against Dean. Dean does the same, panting hard. His chest reflects the sunlight filtering through the window because of the sweat on his chest, pooling in the dip his collar bones make in his skin. Sam licks it out and Dean shoves his head away. 

Sam laughs breathlessly, and Dean does as well, hands resting on his chest.

"So, are we doing that again any time soon? That was good." Dean says, and Sam nods.

"Definitely. You good?" Sam croaks, and Dean nods.

"Yeah. Good is one way to put it. Great is better. Fucking fantastic is perfect."

Sam pulls Dean into his side.

"No cuddling, I don't cuddle."

"You will with me or there is no more sex for a month."

Dean immediately plasters himself to Sam, and they both laugh. Sam buries his head in Dean's neck, pulls the roots of his hair so Dean's closer.

Dean moans and then laughs sheepishly.

"I-If you're going to do that you're going to have to suck me off again." Dean says, and Sam grins.

He mouths at Dean's jawline, licking at the stubble there. He yanks on Dean's roots so his throat is exposed.

"Well, if you like getting your hair pulled then I guess I should confess something as well," Sam sucks on Dean's tongue, and then mumbles against his lips something that makes Dean come between them with a whimper.

"I'd really like to have your cock inside of me."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
